


I See Stars

by daisystars



Series: twdg one-shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, louis is sweet, meanwhile clem makes puns about benches, mentions of clouis are here uwu, the fic in a nutshell: stars and mozzarella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: Prisha leads Violet out into the woods one night to go on a relaxing date under the stars.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: twdg one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericsonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/gifts).



> a surprise gift for the lovely @ericsonclan sisters! love you guys <33

“How much further?”

“Not much farther, I swear,”

Violet believed her. She usually believed every word Prisha spoke to her. Why wouldn’t she? Her hushed, soothing voice was like a spell, and Violet tended to fall under it. 

“How about now?”

The blindfolded blonde heard Prisha laugh under her breath. Her laugh made Violet’s heart thump loudly against her chest. The noise Violet often cherished. The noise that made Violet feel fuzzy. “For the last time, we’re almost there.” Prisha responds simply, holding back a chuckle. 

“You know I’m impatient, honey,”

Honey. That was new. “That I do know,” Prisha’s hands remained intertwined with the blonde’s, helping her guide around to their destination. Where exactly that was Violet didn’t know, but judging from the soft gusts of wind and the low, faint groans of the undead around them the blonde best assumed they were outside in the forest. Where outside though was a mystery, one Violet was soon about to uncover. Hopefully. 

“Now?”

“Just a moment.” Prisha’s hands left Violet’s, which caused a small pang of fear to swim through her body. Why did she let go? Feeling Violet’s uneasiness, Prisha moves fast to reassure her. “Don’t worry, I’ll only be a second.”

A second passes. “It’s been a second.” Violet grins to herself when she could visibly hear her girlfriend groan.

“You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

“A natural talent of mine, surprised you now picked it up.”

“Oh you little- okay, whatever, this argument’s just gonna last forever.”

“Uh huh,” Violet realizes the cloth covering her eyes was still tied around her head. “Um, can I take off the blindfold now?”

“Wait!” Prisha blurts out right after the blonde asks. “Not yet! I need to- I need to make sure everything’s in place first.”

“Everything’s in place? Wait, are you going to perform some sort of musical for me?”

“No, silly, I’m not Louis.” Prisha then stopped talking. Violet could hear footsteps battering away, faintly fading out of her ear range. Best assumption was that Prisha was going to get whatever they were doing ready. Violet just stood patiently, waiting for any type of signal for her to be allowed to remove the blindfold.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Long, unsettling minutes. She was growing worried. Where did Prisha go? She had to be nearby… right? Violet didn’t hear any pairs of shoes crunching leaves under themselves, nor did she hear any noises of nature. It was as if everything suddenly froze, as if the world stopped spinning. 

“Prisha?”   
  
Nothing. Violet’s nerves seemed to worsen. “Prisha…??” She calls out again. Nothing bad happened, right? Prisha knew how to handle herself. Violet knew that. But what if something  _ did _ happen? Maybe if she-   
  
“I’m here! I’m okay!” The blonde released a breath of relief among hearing the girl respond. Thank god she was alright. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just wanted to make sure this is perfect.”   
  
“Make sure  _ what  _ is perfect?”   
  
A beat of silence. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”   
  
Violet blinked underneath the cloth tied around her head. “You mean take off the blindfold?”   
  
“No, you gotta chew this piece of shit in my hand,” Prisha grinned at the disgusted look Violet shedded off. “I’m kidding, you can take it off, silly.”   
  
Violet instantly removed the blindfold once she was granted permission from her girlfriend. First she spotted said girlfriend, a distance away from her and fidgeting with her hands. Next she spots the woods surrounding them, the trees like black silhouettes in the night and standing still as if frozen on the spot. Then her attention went up to the sky. The sky was clear as can be, the stars twinkling brightly while complimenting the full moon that glimmered high above the nonexistent clouds. The sight made the blonde let out a soft gasp. It was beautiful.   
  
“Woah.”   
  
“Woah?” Slight worry tickled within Prisha’s voice. “Is that a… good woah?”   
  
Violet smiled softly, turning her gaze over to the girl. “It’s a great woah. It’s so pretty out.”   
  
“I… figured you’d enjoy it,” Prisha took a few steps to the side and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. She pats the spot beside her, gesturing to Violet to sit alongside her. The blonde was fast to scurry her way over and sit down. “Louis helped me find a good spot to sit down and chat with you.”   
  
Violet rose a brow. “Chat with me? About what?”   
  
“Anything, really,” Violet could distinctly see how anxious Prisha had suddenly become. The sight made her pull out a slight frown. “I just wanted to get away somewhere private and away from the school with you.”   
  
“So this is… a date basically?”   
  
Prisha huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”   
  
The girl’s answer made a smile form back on Violet’s face, scooting closer and lounging her head among her shoulder. “Well, I like this date then. Sporkie.”   
  
The nickname caused Prisha to snap her eyes over to the blonde. “Sporkie? I thought it was just Spork?”   
  
“Well, yeah, but Sporkie sounds cooler.”   
  
Prisha snorts. “How does it sound cooler?”   
  
“I don’t know! It just- it just does! Now deal with it. Sporkie.”   
  
“Alright then. Mozzarella.”   
  
Violet visibly gasps. Prisha holds in her snicker. “Wha- mozzarella?? What the fuck type of nickname is that!”   
  
“Your hair! It looks like strands of mozzarella!”   
  
“So basically… you’re saying my head is just a pile of stringed mozzarella.”   
  
When the blonde pointed that out, Prisha then realized what potential mistake she had just made. “Wait- no no that’s not what I-”   
  
“Oh my  _ god _ this is hilarious. You just said my head looks like cheese! You hang out with Louis too much.”    
  
“Um, no! You do!”   
  
Violet opens her mouth to recoil back, but pauses. “Actually, nevermind-”   
  
“Ha! I win!”   
  
“You didn’t let me finish!” She calmly snapped. “You know who hangs out with Lou the most?”   
  
“Uh, no. Who does?”   
  
“Clementine.”   
  
Prisha stared at her girlfriend. Did she really just say that? “I- Vi, they’re dating.”   
  
“Exactly! Louis is using that excuse to spread the cursed thing we all call jokes and puns onto her! You should’ve seen her the other day, she started making puns about benches.”   
  
“Benches? Why benches?”   
  
“Fuck if I know! She hangs out with Louis too much!’   
  
Prisha lets a laugh escape her mouth. She then moves to bring up a point, but decides against it. Instead, she mentions something else. “See, this is what I wanted.”   
  
Violet averts her gaze from her feet to the girl at her side. Her brow was arched up. “What? Us making fun of Clem and Lou?”   
  
“No! No, not that. I wanted us to chat. You know, like what couples usually do,” Violet purses her lips among the confession, tearing her gaze away from Prisha once again. Prisha frowns to the sight. “You’ve become distant recently… I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”   
  
Violet’s silent for a moment before she speaks up. Her voice is soft, almost inaudible. “I’m scared Prish.”   
  
“Of what?”   
  
“Of messing up,” Violet takes a long deep breath before continuing. “My relationship with Minnie was… well, it wasn’t fantastic.”   
  
“But it wasn’t awful.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah it- it wasn’t. I’m just… I don’t wanna push you too much.”   
  
Prisha raises a brow. To say she was confused was only half the truth. “Push me too much? What?”   
  
“Like- fuck, how do I describe it,” The blonde bites her lip. “I just don’t want to force you into doing things you don’t wanna do.”   
  
“Oh Vi…” Prisha tugs the girl closer, wrapping her arms tightly around her figure. “It’s okay, you’ve done such a great job at making sure you don’t do that.”   
  
“I- I have?”   
  
She gives her a short nod. “You always make sure I’m okay with doing something. Like holding hands, kisses, usual couple stuff,” The lack of response from Violet made Prisha continue. “You always wanna make sure I’m always in a safe, comfortable spot. That’s what I love about you.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really,” Prisha reaches up and tucks a loose strand of Violet’s hair behind her ear. “You’re so unbelievably sweet to me… I really appreciate it.”   
  
Violet lets a smile take over. “I don’t deserve you, Prisha.”   
  
“That’s not true, Vi.”   
  
“It’s very true,” Violet switches her gaze to look at the patches of moss at her side. She begins to pick at it. “I don’t deserve such a sweet girlfriend, I don’t deserve everyone back at the school…”   
  
Prisha silently sighs. They’ve had this conversation before, she remembers it all too well. “Sweetie… when will you see yourself the way I do?”   
  
Violet snaps her gaze back onto her girlfriend. “How- how do you see me?”   
  
“As a kind, caring… trusting woman. Someone who looks out for the pack.”   
  
“The pack? What am I, a wolf?”   
  
Prisha snickers. “If you’re a wolf, you’re a damn cute one.”   
  
That seemed to get Violet blushing. Her face instantly was growing extremely red. Prisha notices, and her snickers turn into laughs. Leaning over she leaves a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek. That just caused the blush to grow more vibrant. Her smile leaves, and a pout takes its place. “Meanie!”   
  
Prisha was grinning. “I love you Vi.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Hearing the wariness in Violet’s response, Prisha panics. “Fuck, um, I didn’t…”   
  
“No. I… I wanna hear you say it again.”

“That I love you…?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“... I love you.”  
  
Violet’s smile returns. “I love you too, Sporkie.”  
  
“Mozzarella,” Prisha coos with a smirk.   
  
“You aren’t letting that go, are you?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Violet rolls her eyes, and lets her head thump down against Prisha’s shoulder. She feels her tense up for a moment before relaxing, swinging her arm around and tugging it around the blonde’s shoulder so that they were practically hugging. Violet smiles. She’d have to thank Louis later for helping Prisha with the date idea.  
  
  
  



End file.
